


The Heist

by Fluidfyre



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, F/M, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Multi, Non Consensual, Other, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluidfyre/pseuds/Fluidfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go awry at Donovan Hock's mansion when Kasumi and F!Shepard are captured and made playthings for him and his guests. Focus on Shepard & what Hock does to her. (kmeme fill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heist

Getting into the party had been easy enough - Allison Gunn, mercenary leader from the Terminus Systems. Successfully navigating high society and high heels when you're a soldier used to hardsuits and fast triggers was another beast entirely.

"You're doing great, Shepard - maybe not the most graceful, but the way that dress hugs your ass?"

Shepard hmphed into the comm, forcing a smile at the man beside her as she raised a glass. She spoke into it to conceal her words, "First time I've let so many eyes soak me in without clocking them."

The light sparkle of Kasumi's laughter met her ear. Shepard downed the rest of her drink - a finely aged single malt, she couldn't help but appreciate it.

But work was work. And she needed to help satisfy Kasumi's kelpto obsession - fine, maybe it was more about some love. Maybe that made it more ridiculous though.

"There - it looks like over that rail leads to Hock's private quarters."

Shepard set her glass down nearby as she nodded, letting the scotch sit on her tongue a moment longer before responding, "Alright. I'll watch for my opportunity."

Feigning absorption in the views, the would be suitor soon wandered away from Shepard, who stood with her hands on her hips. A dress could only soften so much about her.

There was the clatter of glass breaking nearby and the murmur of voices, and Shepard used the distraction to vault over the ledge onto the exposed roof. Darting behind a cooling fan, she ducked down, slipping her pistol out as she listened. She hadn't been seen.

The air shimmered with static beside her and Kasumi appeared. "There are two guards up ahead. You take out the farthest, and leave the other one to me."

"Alright."

Once more the thief disappeared with a waffle in reality. Shepard counted the seconds and leant out of cover, steadying her pistol over her forearm. Lining up a head shot, two bullets pierced the man's skull and he crumpled. As the second turned, there was a flicker of movement, soon followed by the thud of his body as  
Kasumi took care of him.

Keeping her centre of gravity low, Shepard advanced to duck by the far window, and Kasumi materialized beside her. Manipulating her omni-tool, the thief opened the window with a flick and whispered, "After you."

Hoisting herself up through the wide window in a most unladylike manner, Shepard landed in the hall with a defined click. Kasumi looked amused as the Commander tried to gain her balance on the heels. Holding her pistol at the ready, they surveyed the quarters.

"Up ahead - that's Hock's bedroom. We should be able to find some DNA there."

Walking on the balls of her feet to limit the clack of her heels, Shepard led the way to the door, and it opened to reveal the posh space. A circle of couches surrounded an ovoid fire pit, and windows that showed the skyline of the city on the horizon flanked them. There was a bed and a desk surrounded by books, and softer lighting beyond hinted at an ancillary room, where Shepard could see display cases.

"Nice digs," Kasumi holstered her pistol and strolled towards the fireplace.

Inspecting the room, Shepard seemed satisfied and relinquished her pistol. She rifled through a few things on his desk, and when she saw a recording device, activated it.

Donovan Hock's voice droned on, talking about the encryptions on the recovered greybox. Shepard was recording it on her omni-tool when a kinetic barrier sprung up over the doors and windows. Shepard spun and drew her pistol, clearing her throat as something in the air tickled it.

"Damn it, a trap!" Kasumi cursed and ran to the window with her omni-tool.

"A pity Miss Goto, Miss Gunn. Or should I more accurately call you Commander Shepard?"

Their eyes went wide as they looked to the desk, where Donovan Hock's face was on the screen above it. Shepard's throat burned more, and she stumbled back, ripping a length of the bedsheet.

"There's gas, " she rasped, looking at Kasumi. It was vain, but she held the cloth over her mouth. The thief stumbled and raised her gun, shooting at the barrier as she continued to try and hack the system.

"I have been expecting you, Miss Goto. I can't deny my disappointment at catching you in such an obvious trap." The man chuckled before his accented voice continued,  
"And did you not think I'd recognize the infamous Commander Shepard? I 'd heard you were dead - I'd been glad for it."

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Shepard spat, wavering again as Kasumi collapsed in her periphery. Her knees gave out and Shepard slid down the side of the bed.

Hock chuckled on the monitor, his words ringing in Shepard's thoughts as her consciousness slipped away, "I'll be calling the shots now, Commander."

Down in the party, Hock switched communication channels, "Vaughn, please prepare the girls for my guests and I."

With a cheshire smile, Hock returned to those in his presence and resumed the business chatter. Outside the sun dipped lower, purple and pinks of it setting giving away to a richer, darker twilight.  
\---  
The slap across her face pulled Shepard more fully out of the fog that clung to her senses. Her cheek stung, a reddened imprint from the man's hand left, and opening her eyes, tried to adjust to the brightness. Her mouth was dry and her jaw ached, but as she tried to move - as she tried to recall her last memory - the stark reality of her situation came into focus.

There was something bracing her mouth open, and she lifted her head, seeing her body strung up, feet barely touching the ground. Flexing her arms she pulled herself up, forearms bound from elbow to wrist and suspended overhead. Moving to kick her legs, she met resistance, and her struggle was met with nearby laughter.

Shepard turned her head - she still had that freedom - and saw Donovan Hock pull his cock from Kasumi's ring-gagged mouth, tossing her aside as he stood up, loins glistening. There were a few other men and women nearby, their eyes on Shepard.

She was still clothed, though the leather dress had been cut up the front to her bellybutton, and her underwear was gone. Biceps tensing again, Shepard pulled in her bonds, a ripple of uncoordinated biotic glow over her limbs. Something was wrong with her amp.

"Fiery - but should I expect any less?" A dark-skinned woman nearby laughed.

"May we?" A silver-haired gentleman motioned to Kasumi, whose hands and legs were bound, her clothing stripped, and a control collar on her neck.

"By all means, but not Shepard." Hock wiped a hand over his mouth, fingers running down through his beard as he strolled up to Shepard.

Trying to speak, Shepard only succeeded in producing incoherent dribble and saliva, which oozed down her chin.

Hock only chuckled, running a finger around her lips, a metal ring propping her mouth open. Shepard tugged her head away, but Hock caught a handful of hair.

"You don't get to choose right now," he purred, and his other hand dipped into the cut in her dress to touch over the mound of her sex.

Shepard felt skin to skin, and her body tensed at another realization. The knowledge was reflected in Hock's eyes. She was shaven smooth - she hadn't been before. What else had they done to her while she was - but she made another sound as he wormed a finger into her.

This was some terrible fantasy - fantasy? What was she thinking! This was a nightmare, here she was, bound and all but gagged, being fingered by some kingpin mercenary. Her body wasn't listening to her mind, and she shivered and looked away, a flush rising on her skin.

"See how the hard exterior falls away," Hock called to his guests, and a man and woman came to join them, their hands entangled in each other's loosening clothing.

"Are you certain that's Commander Shepard?"

His hand still moving, burrowing deeper, fingers cloyed with the scent of her and slick, Hock almost idly spoke, "We found her N7 armour and weaponry in the statue of Saren they brought." He leant closer to Shepard and released her hair, "Saren - really, could you have been more obvious?"

"She looks a little worse for wear," the man said, and Shepard's eyes opened to him, memorizing his face. She would hunt him down too.

Hock laughed and popped his two fingers out, suckling on them before he replied, "More proof of the soldier she is."

Shepard quivered, arms pulling up in her bonds again as Hock brought a knife and slashed the neck of her gown deeper, fully exposing the cleaved curves of her confined breasts. Another sound of frustration was in her throat as she felt Hock's hardened cock up against her thigh. She steadied her breathing, the sound unable to be concealed, and she turned her head to look at him.

Hock was touching himself, as were the other pair now, their clothing in further disrepair, half-open and trousers on the floor.

In her periphery, Shepard could see a man bending Kasumi over the arm of the couch, her own nether lips shaven clean, leaving them puckered and plump as her ass was lifted. The man smacked the thief's ass, making her press into the couch before he traced a finger around the tight pucker between the cheeks.

A hand came up Shepard's own thigh, strong fingers gripping her ass and pulling her eyes back. Luminous with their own light, Shepard glowered at Hock. She felt the head of his shaft press into her leg, sneaking up the hem of her leather dress and leaving a smear of pre-cum behind.

She bit at the ring, unable to close her mouth as he touched her. She could feel his eyes on her body, the eyes of his guests, of the two guards by the door, staring unabashedly at her predicament.

"As much as I will make you sing, you will regret ever coming here, Commander."

The hand on her ass dipped over the wetness of her sex, smearing as Hock bit into her breast. His finger mimicked what she had seen with Kasumi, slipping over the clenched rosebud there, plying her ass as Shepard's breathing quickened.

Where had her steeled resolve gone, where was her strength? Why was she dripping down her thigh - oh God!

Hock pressed past the tension with a quick wiggle of his finger - testing almost. Shepard let out a hot breath as the suspension pulley on her wrists dropped her a few inches. Snagging her knee, Hock pressed his hips to hers, letting his cock brush clumsily against her thighs, her pelvis, until it caught on the slick lips of her sex. She whimpered, saliva over her lip again as her breath quivered.

"Ahhh but how you will enjoy being my toy." Hock moved to coat himself in her dampness, rocking back and forth, threatening violation with each pass. "By the time I am done, you'll be begging that it's your cunt I fuck."

Shepard was dropped onto her knees, and before she could react, hands grabbed her ankles from behind, snapping something to the restraints on each. Trying to turn her head, Hock grabbed her hair again, and there was little she could do to keep from slathering as she looked up to him.

Kasumi cried out, rousing energy again to fight her captors, but she was pinned, clipped down by her restraints. The man embedded in her laughed, the theif's movements only pressing her ass back against his pelvis more. Loosening his tie, he pulled it off and linked it over Kasumi's mouth like a bridle.

But only the sounds reached Shepard, for it was the next moment that Hock shoved his own engorged member in. Hitting the back of her mouth, he grunted and dug his fingers into her hair as she sputtered, the tight passage constricting around him as the ring-gag kept her from castrating him.

She pressed her tongue, body jerking back, trying to block the pain over her scalp. Hock had a good grip, and with a little thrust, he choked her air off. Unable to stop the gag, Shepard's body convulsed, and Hock groaned as her mouth and throat squeezed him tightly.

His hand loosed in her hair, sinking to grip the back of her neck, the pressure the kind that would bruise a normal person. Hips to her face, Hock rumbled with satisfaction as he fucked her mouth. His other hand joined the back of her head, forcing himself into her, thighs smacking her cheeks.

Shepard's legs tensed, ankles jostling in the spreader bar that held them, and her hands tightened into white-knuckled fists, struggling for breath when she could. Floundering, she scarce suppressed the protestation in her throat, vocalizations humming against him.

It seemed enough for Hock, and his breath hitched, and he pressed her head to his hips. Lips parted, he moaned as the release came, tugging Shepard's hair as the hot cum jet into her throat and over her tongue as he pulled out. She closed her eyes as another spurt came over her lips and down her chin.

She couldn't stop the blush now, she couldn't stop it dripping onto her breasts, or dribbling from her mouth.

Hock was panting, his hands still in her hair as he looked her over with a devilish grin. He wiped his cock down the curve of her jaw, leaving a glistening smear that made Shepard jerk back what she could.

That was a taste she didn't miss.

Shepard gulped air though, light headed and humiliated. She forced her eyes open to stare down Hock as he ran a thumb over her forehead.

"Such ferocity - even in just a glance," Hock said, and he let her go, standing back to take a deep breath of his own.

Beyond him, two or three guests had moved closer, speaking in hushed tones as they inspected her.

Shepard's eyes flit as some sense came to her. What time was it? How long had they been out - she needed to break free, but realized how secure her bonds were. Another ripple of biotic energy coursed through her as she shook her head, and the voyeurs laughed lightly, like it were a witty retort.

"Do you know what we do with toys?" Hock's voice was by her ear. Shepard's eyes twitched to the man who walked closer, some fucked up mix of arousal and burning, murderous rage in her chest.

"May I?"

Shepard couldn't see what he referred to.

"A lovely idea." Hock replied, and he moved behind her. There was the sudden smack of an open palm on her ass that made her jump.

The man was the one who'd violated Kasumi, and there was the glint of metal in his hand as he took a knee. Fingers plied her breasts, and Shepard made a sound halfway between a whimper and a growl. The man flashed an unnaturally white smile, while another pair of teeth clamped onto each nipple in turn.

The jump of sharp pain made Shepard twitch, much to his and Hock's amusement. Another slap came down on her backside, another point of pain, and her body rocked from it, setting the small bells on the clamps to chime.

Shepard finally closed her eyes. It was almost too much. Never in her life had she been so objectified. She could feel the cum drying on her face, mingled with the now-and-then drip of saliva from her open mouth.

"Toys are made for other's pleasure," Hock smacked her again a few times, and a hand stroked over her belly, down to fiddle with the exposed lips of her sex.

"So wet. Do you think she's actually enjoying it?"

Another few rough smacks further reddened her ass, and Shepard's cheeks flushed too as she hung her head back, her one freedom, and pitifually groaned.

"Not quite. Think who she is. Always in control, always in power - and now she has none." The sound of the spanks clung with his words, "How we toy with her body, and she can stop none of it."

The bells were there as her body quivered, and Shepard tried to keep tensing, but it was a reflex that worsened the blows. Hock randomly alternated between her cheeks, the hits hard, and it left a gnawing sting - not pain like she knew, but a burn that worsened with each new hit.

Both men were quiet as Hock abused her, breasts and bells dangling, when suddenly Shepard's arms tensed, and she pulled her body out of the way. The bells jangled irregularly, and she swung her hips forward to try and catch the man who'd adorned her.

Her leg restraints caught taut, keeping her from the range of motion she wished. The man staggered up none the less, his expression surprised as Shepard let out a frustrated cry. Hock snatched her unravelling hair and pulled her head back, staring down at her as her supine spine curved to accommodate the odd angle. She was breathing roughly, and her breasts shook the bells, the movement pinching the clamps tighter.

"Toys are meant to be used and thrown away," Hock simply said.

Shepard met his eyes, closing them again as the sounds of forced sex came from nearby. The sounds of smacks, and of Kasumi's cries, were met with a choked muffling, and Shepard furrowed her brow. It brought forth a renewed struggle in her, and her muscles tensed - but Hock only pulled her hair back and down more, arching her back.

"Put one on her clit."

The furrow on Shepard's brow remained as Hock released her, and his fingers pulled through to unfurl her dark hair. She gasped in roughly at the new spike of pain there at her core - another bell. And then Hock's hands were on her again, strikes without restraint, tenderizing her raw backside more, skin reddening with welts.

The bells tinkled sweetly, charged by each hit, and a groan cracked in Shepard's throat as she tempered her breathing. Her pulse was wild, she needed some iota of control. She wanted to gasp, to pant, to cry out, the points of pain on her body - the metal clamps tugged and renewed with each spank.

She wanted - no, she needed to ignore the throb in her crotch. She needed to be the master of her body, that no matter what they did, she would still dictate one thing.

But there was a rush inside that flooded her head just as much - similar almost battle - but not. It wasn't sexual, it wasn't fear, but it numbed into her limbs, it pulled her away from the sharp pain, from the burning heat on her ass. But that clip on her clit, it felt raw, it reminded her of the insistent thud of her pulse behind it.

Steady breaths, deep pulls to focus on.

Shepard was on her knees again, arms still bound together over her head as she felt Hock's finger slide in against her wrinkled bud once more. She groaned, pulling, her senses dulled and distant, but the fight in her was instinctual. She shuddered as she was filled from behind, a hard cock in her pussy, sliding in with ease. A hand gripped her shoulder, and Hock pumped deeper into her.

Soft gasps passed out her forced mouth, and Shepard closed her eyes, feeling the finger on her anus push in, stretching and wiggling. It sent a zing through her belly.

Not this, it wasn't that it was so wholly foreign - but more it was not on her terms. And Hock knew it. She reminded herself of that. This wasn't her - she didn't want this - even as her body responded, and she gasped, the sound matched by the soft tinkle of the bells on her body.

"I will get all of you, Commander." Hock panted by her ear, a second finger widening her anus as he thrust into her sex. "I will take it all."

Hock released her shoulder, hips rocking as his free hand smacked over her abused cheeks again. Shepard balled her hands, pulling up into her bonds even as Hock kept her close with a curve of his fingers. She cried out under the strain and conflict of sensation, and it must have been the sound he was waiting for.

Pulling from her, Hock panted and licked up her ear, and Shepard trembled at the shudder through her. She hung from her arms, closing her eyes as she felt the wet tip of his cock invade between her cheeks.

That was when an explosion rocked the building.

Hock cursed, and Shepard dropped her head in relief as he pulled away. All the guests were moving, and the guards by the door were charging their weapons. There were cries in the hallway, and through the large glass windows party guests and security mercs were running this way and that.

Shepard looked to where Kasumi had been, and saw she'd been abandoned on the floor. Her head lolled and their eyes met. The thief blushed darkly, and Shepard's brow furrowed with compassion.

Hock caught Shepard's hair, jabbing a pistol up under her chin as a team stormed into the room, the security rolling on the ground in their wake - if they weren't already dead. The rest of the guests hung back, unarmed and mostly naked.

Shepard's eyes snapped shut as she saw her closest companions step into the room. Garrus, Thane and Tali all had their weapons drawn, and seeing Shepard, they almost faltered.

Staring with an odd sort of shock, Garrus' rifle wavered as he squeaked, "Shepard?"

Groaning open-mouthed, the sound clipped away as Hock stabbed the pistol more fully into her throat, and Shepard sucked a sharp breath, hands clenching.

"Take another step and she dies." Hock rest his cheek against her hair, breathing her in through his nose before he whispered, "A pity this toy will be discarded sooner than I intended."

Thane still poised with his sniper rifle, there was scarce a second before he turned, a mere fleck of movement, and a shot burnt a hole into Hock's head. The gun fell down over Shepard's breast, clattering to the floor before he completely slumped down. Shepard trembled, feeling the spatter of blood on her neck, but in a moment it was gone as she swallowed.

The other guests cowered down in the back, begging for mercy and pleading as Tali saw Kasumi and ran to her side. Taking a dinner jacket from the ground, she covered the thief, whispering comfort to her as she looked to Shepard.

By the time the quarian saw her though, Thane had already stepped in and wrapped her in his jacket. He pulled the ring from her mouth. One strong arm under her own, he flicked a blade from his waist and zicked up through the bonds tying her arms. Collapsing into him, the bells tinkled, and Shepard shuddered and almost laughed and cried.

"I'm never wearing a dress again."

Thane made a sound, squeezing her more tightly to him as he lowered her to the ground. Reluctant to let her go, he moved what was needed to take off the restraints on her legs. Shepard tugged the clips off her clit and nipples, the sudden rush of blood making her swear loudly.

Arms rubbery, she pawed at Thane and whispered with a hoarse voice, "Give me your gun."

Tugging the SMG from his waist, Shepard pulled Thane's jacket on, despite his protests, closing it up the front. It was as tight as the dress and accentuated her curves, but granted her a more deadly air. Wiping her mouth she pulled to her feet unsteadily. Thane steadied a hand against her as Garrus came by her side too.

Levelling the gun, Shepard shot Hock in the head again, before lifting it and opening fire on the cowering guests. They tried to scramble, but soon more fire was there, and they were gunned down into a bloody heap.

"Are you alright?" Garrus voice softened as he put a hand on her shoulder, and Shepard looked from him to Thane, who had a steadying grip on the small of her back.

Discharging the clip out, Shepard's mouth hung open as she looked down at Hock and hoarsely said, "Yeah. I will be now."

Stretching her shoulder, Shepard turned with a limp, and both men caught her as she murmured, "Not like I'm a prude, but fuck, I want the right guys doing that sort of thing to me."

Garrus choked on his breath.


End file.
